


Monday

by FeralFeverDream



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Background humans, Bleh, Cheesy As Shit, Dorks, Gay, High School, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Teenagers, adorable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFeverDream/pseuds/FeralFeverDream





	Monday

The day seemed long to the honey-skinned teen. His golden eyes kept drifting lazily from the window to the clock that hung amidst inspirational posters and painted concrete. Usually, the boy would sit upright and readily await each passing word from the teacher’s chosen lesson (especially since Mondays were his favorite), but right now, he wanted nothing more than to hear the signal of the day's end.

Just then, as if answering his silent pleas, the bell rang and he, like most of the class, jumped up and rushed to the door, ready to be free from the bonds of the prison called high school.

“Finally,” he said to no one in particular as he rushed to his locker to put up his textbooks, hopeful that he and Curly could leave school quickly and go on their date.

Well, sorta date.

Curly didn’t exactly phrase it in such a way, but that’s what Care Root wanted to believe, so that was that. He knew he was deluding himself, but his fantasy was so much better than the sad fact that no one would ever want to date him, a gangly teen with more intellect than common sense. Especially not someone as funny, kind, and talented as Curly Winds. Now, if only his heart would get the memo and stop its annoying pattering anytime he thought about the other boy.

Care let out a sigh as he maneuvered through the gaggle of teens that still roamed the halls. Maybe he should cancel. There was no way he’d be able to get over his stupid feelings if he continued to hang out with the blue-haired mountain of-

“Care!” The wiz kid turned around to find the very boy that occupied his thoughts rushing toward him with a grin.

“Hey, Winds,” he said nervously once the fair teen reached him, “Look, about today…”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Curly said brightly, a little breathless, “Heath is letting me borrow his motorcycle today, so we don’t have to wait for the city bus like I initially thought we would.” Curly Winds stood tall and continued to grin at his companion, happy at the prospect of spending some alone time with the careful teen. Biting his lip, Care looked from his friend to the floor then back again.

He couldn’t bear the thought of making that smile disappear, but what if he couldn’t get rid of this feeling? What if he ended up hurting himself or his friendship simply by letting that feeling remain? Curly would hate him for sure if he knew, but he felt like he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to leave this boy alone, not when he had only just started really getting to know him. Except, maybe he should cut his losses now before he got any more attached…

While the shorter fought with his self-doubt, Curly Winds’ smile was fighting to stay on his face. The lack of reaction to his news was kind of a ginormous letdown, which brought on something similar to disappointment.

Maybe he should have asked Care if he was okay riding the bike with him. Maybe he has a fear of motorcycles. Maybe he was a fan of city transport and just really wanted to ride the bus. Or maybe something came up and he couldn’t go now… Or what if… What if he somehow figured out Curly liked him… in _that_ way? Surely not. It’s too soon! He hasn’t made Care fall madly in love with him yet! No!! Ahhhhhhhh!

As Curly panicked on the inside and felt all his plans of any future wooing go up in smoke, Care finally piped up in a voice sweet as honey. “That sounds awesome, Winds! I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before, though.” A bashful smile then graced the smaller boys’ face as he looked up through his lashes. “Is it hard?”

The azure teen felt his brain short-circuit and rewire itself. With a soft cough and his grin renewed, Curly shook his head eagerly. “It’s not difficult at all. ‘Sides,” Curly laughed, “you just have to hold on to me.”

“Oh.” It was now Care’s turn to jumpstart his cranium. “I’ll need to hold on to you… on a motorcycle. Heh. Of course. Right.”

They both laughed a little too loudly, but neither thought much about it as Curly grabbed his friend by the hand and led him through the school to the back parking lot. The hand holding was obviously much more important in both of their minds than any awkward laughter they might have previously shared.


End file.
